Late Night Summons
by SomeSithLord
Summary: Wyn is a Dunmer who is part of a family that has a long history with Mephala. He has come of age to go worship alone. This leads to a chance meeting and a once in a lifetime offer.


Notes: For the January prompt on the FanFiction sub Reddit. Haven't done anything with Mephala in it and this was the perfect opportunity.

I hope you enjoy it and thanks for taking the time to read it.

I don't own anything related to TES but Wyn is my OC.

* * *

Her skin was white as marble and the dress that clung to her curves was silk black as night. Created by the very spiders that lived in her domain. She sat on a throne, her chin resting in her right hand. The other three sat in her lap as she pondered over what to do next. Being a Daedric Prince meant she had a slew of minions at her disposal. She was Mephala and this was her domain. The place she ruled over and could show any mortal great pleasure here or the worst form of misery imaginable. Perhaps she would see what mortal she could bring to her domain today. Perhaps she would see if Sanguine or Nocturnal wanted in on it. Sure she could kidnap a mortal with ease by knocking them out with invisible gas, drag them away, and take them to her domain. There are those who would gladly have her do so willingly to them. It was not her summoning day but midnight was not far away in the mortal world. She thaught to check on some of her shrines for those trying to summon her.

Down in the mortal realm, a young Dunmer male was making his way up the steps to Raven Rock Temple. His name was Wyn Senssen and tonight he was going to try and talk to the one prince he had always admired. Since he was young, Wyn had been told by his family how they had always looked to the Reclamations. In particular, they had always favored Mephala out of the three. Wyn only grew more interested as the years went on and he grew older. Now as the young man he was it was time he went to worship alone on his own. That was how he had gotten to where he was now. Standing at the doors to the temple looking up at the doorway before him. Summoning any of the princes was a dangerous task and there was a chance Wyn could be killed for the smallest mistake or insult. With a deep breath, he reached forward and opened the door before him. Sliding into the temple silently he made his way to the shrine taking note of how quiet it was along the way.

Upon approaching the shrine he reached into his satchel and took out the nightshade he had picked earlier. Placing it on the shrine just after midnight and knelt before it, "Mephala I request an audience with you at this late hour just as my family has done for many generations." Wyn patiently waited for a response from the prince. Minutes passed until he felt a hand on his shoulder prompting him to look up.  
"Why have you summoned me mortal?" Mephala stood before him in the flesh beautiful and terrifying at the same time. She was the spider and he the prey in her web awaiting his fate. "I am of house Senssen my lord we have always looked to and admired you. I wish to learn from you, my lord." Mephala regarded him silently unmoving.

The boy was right his family had been coming to her shrine for generations now. He was next in line to continue the tradition and pass it on. "I remember when you would come with your parents as a child. You always had a glint in your eyes and paid attention to every detail."  
Wyn nodded "I always enjoyed coming to see you, my lord it was an honor to hear you speak." Mephala smirked at the mention of honor.  
"What have you come to me for my dear Wyn? I'm not Clavicus Vile but I could take striking a deal with you." Wyn considered her words carefully and with much thought. "I want to serve and learn from you. Spread what you teach in this mortal realm."  
The prince smiled at him, "I will teach you boy but I ask for something in return. There is work to be done in the mortal realm. I will make you my emissary in return for this service I will teach you in the ways of murder, secrets, and much more."  
Wyn the boy who once gazed at a shrine to this prince was being offered a chance to serve a Daedric Prince. He bowed low before speaking "I will do as you ask of me whatever it may be my Lord."

"Good now return home and return in two days' time. I will have the first task for you then."  
Wyn did as he was instructed and went home. He took the time to look through what storage he had. There was armor and a sword his family had given to him a few years ago. In a world like this, you need some sort of protection and not just from people. Wyn sharpened his sword and shined the armor. It fit like a glove and the weight of the sword was perfect. He felt almost powerful for a second and he supposed in a way he was. His mind raced with thoughts of what may come for him in the future. This would change his life exponentially and give him something to chase for as long as Mephala wanted him to do her work on this plane. Wyn set his sword down on the table.

He had a stable life and was from a moderately wealthy Dunmer family. Wyn had been well educated as a child and shown how to fight just in case he ever had to. Adventure had always called to him since he was a young boy. That was partly why he was drawn to Mephala in the first place. She had a sense of mystery to her and it drew him in like a moth to the light. Hopefully, he wouldn't crash and burn along the way.  
When the time came he walked back to the temple and opened the heavy door. This time Mephala was waiting there as regal and beautiful as ever.  
"It's good to see you have come back. Are you ready for your task?" Wyn nodded and so began his journey and service to his Lord.


End file.
